


You Were Accepted

by demonheathen (feralbunny)



Series: Bad Boyfriends [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbating over the phone, Mutual Playthings, No Reciprocation, Rough Oral Sex, Start with Farz, a little foreplay never killed nobody, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: After being accepted into the two-man wolf pack, you were working around to warming Farz up to you.
Relationships: Farz Murphy/Vincent/Original Character(s), Farz Murphy/Vincent/Reader
Series: Bad Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692463
Kudos: 37





	You Were Accepted

Rolling over as you felt the sunlight beam through the bare window, you reached out to wrap your arms around Vincent's burly frame. Instead, you curled your arms around the lithe frame of your other boyfriend. 

"Where's Vincent?" You asked sleepily, muttering into the brunet's shoulder. 

He was small, but you were smaller and he was coming around to liking you for it. 

"On his way home. Need anything from the store?" He asked, turning in your hold and draping his arm over you. 

You peeked an eye open, raised your head to rest on his skinny chest. He held his phone in one hand, texting Vincent.

"No," you said, pressing your face into Farz's skin, "Condoms, drinks, food." You rambled off as you remembered your growling stomach and aching sex.

It was routine now, fuck-piling through the day before Vincent went to work at night. You and Farz would share a bowl of ramen, practice kissing, sucking and roughhousing before managing to sleep a few hours before Vincent came home for the cycle to repeat. 

"No to condoms," Farz said with a click of his tongue. "You know that." 

"Worth a shot," you smiled, licking your lips before pressing them to Farz's chest. "How long 'til he's home?"

Farz groaned, looking down at you before glancing at the time on his phone. "Forty-five minutes." 

You rutted against the mattress at the answer, feeling your body revving up for his arrival. You narrowed your eyes at Farz before glancing down the rest of his body, a tent pitching in the bedsheet. He reached to adjust his stiffened cock as you shifted up to his neck, your hand slipping down to assist him. 

"Ask him if he'll get here faster if we get started without him," you whispered, taking grip of Farz's pre-leaking cock. 

He withheld a groan, turning towards you as he set down his phone. 

"I'm not going to do that," he said, swatting your hand off of him as his phone rang. 

"Vincent," he answered as you started trailing kisses from his neck to his nipple, dragging your tongue over it as it puckered in your mouth. "Nothing. Woke up, we're waiting for you..." Farz trailed off as you suckled harder at him.

Your grip slowly returned on Farz's shaft as he tried to talk to your boyfriend. "Some drinks would be great." He muscled through saying, letting his breath hitch with the first stroke you gave him. You released his nipple and started on the other, still stroking his throbbing cock. 

"They're on me..." he finally admitted in a moan as you sank further down his body. "Vincent, hurry, fuck." 

Farz's hand pressed on the top of your head, forcing you under the sheets. "If we get started without you, will you get here faster?" 

You lapped at Farz's hip before sucking on his tip. He shifted immediately, turning himself from the phone to his. Over the receiver, you heard Vincent's bike gunning to a rev. "Don't you little shits finish without me. I'm on my way." 

Farz set down his phone as you stuck out your tongue, sinking down on his stiff dick. You breathed heavy through your nose to stifle a gag and you dragged your tongue along his vein as you pulled back up. Both of his hands were on your head as you sucked air from your cheeks, suctioning up to his tip. Another hiss and swear escaped Farz's mouth as you reversed back down on his length. 

Your hand sank between your hips, touching yourself as you worked on Farz. Just as you felt that you'd both had enough, Farz pulled you off of him. He interrupted your personal approach to climax, knowing it was meant for Vincent's enjoyment. 

"Fuck you," Farz said, pulling you towards him to spit in your mouth. You sucked in all of your saliva, swallowing it down before sticking out your tongue. "I hope he fucks you last." 

The front door opeend to Vincent carrying a few bags of groceries. 

"You little shits got started without me, huh?" He asked, feigning surprise as he looked between the two of you. Vincent kicked the front door shut, setting the bags down in the kitchen doorway. "Fucking hot, but who finished?"

He sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots. You shoved Farz and he did the same before squirming to Vincent's lap. 

"They started it," Farz accused as you crawled off the bed, planting yourself between Vincent's legs. 

You stuck your tongue out at him again before Vincent gripped your jaw. He pressed the pad of his thumb against your tongue before slipping it to pry open your mouth. 

"You fucking started it? Naughty," Vincent said, reaching to pinch at one of your nipples, "You get Farz off, huh?" 

You shook your head, even though you were close to finishing him. 

"I know you would've got there." Vincent undid his pants and freed his hardened cock. "Farz can't ever enjoy himself." 

Farz scrunched his nose before pulling Vincent into a kiss. Vincent tugged your open mouth to his member, popping his tip past your lips as he removed his thumb. You glanced up at you slid down Vincent's shaft, flattening your tongue to his underside as you eased further to his pubic fur. 

"Don't neglect that sack, Darlin'," Vincent growled, nipping at Farz's bottom lip. 

You drooled on his dick, pulling away with a light suck and leaving a trail of spit from his tip. Gripping his shaft, you turned it up as you lowered yourself to kiss at his balls. You lapped at the hot skin, suckling a stripe over the the twins before circling around one with your lips. 

Vincent growled again, his hand taking hold of your hair and tightening as you lapped back up the underside of his dick until kissing his tip. "What a fucking whore. Choke on it." 

He forced you back down on him, making you struggle to breathe until you gulped through your nose. You looked up, going cross-eyed as Vincent bared his teeth at you. Farz glanced down at you before snatching Vincent away with another kiss, grinding on his thigh. 

Vincent's hand still guided you harshly back and forth on him, a harsh, throat-bruising pace before finally painting your tonsils with hot spurts. "You little shit." Vincent popped you off of him, watching as you drooled his seed out of your mouth. "Fucking finished it." 


End file.
